A New Mission
by SeekerKey
Summary: Killua promised Gon to be with him until he finds out what he wants to do. Finally, he figured it out... but he has to leave his best friend behind. What are they going to do?


Here comes my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic. Since we have our almost-two-months vacation from school, I have watched Hunter x Hunter and slowly began to be addicted to it. I hope you will enjoy.

Setting: Most of you have already watched Greed Island. Well, that is how I pictured where the story is taking place...

(Oh, and by the way, I want/hope you would imagine that this is a sequel of the anime/manga, like imagine Hunter x Hunter met its happy conclusion or something like that. I think it would be better if you treat this like a sequel.)

Oh, by the way, this isn't Shounen-ai and the friendship of the two boys is given the spotlight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I do not own Killua no matter how much I wish to. I own the plot of this story, though. And that's why I'm proud.

* * *

**A New Mission**

**By: miruku-chii**

It was already dark. Myriads of stars filled the night sky. After some time of a long travel, Gon and Killua finally reached a town, the name unknown by the two. It seems they were very lucky, considering the fact that a fiesta is being held at the place where they arrived. The two boys looked at each other knowingly, nodding afterwards and ran off to join in with the fun and excitement.

The two took their time and enjoyed themselves. It's been months since they've tried to do something fun without worrying about anything at all. They ate all the food they could eat and they played all the games they could play. They also talked with different people and also made new colleagues.

Out of the blue, Killua requested Gon to come with him, stating that he wants to tell him something. Seeing that it was something of great importance, Gon immediately agreed.

Killua led the way and Gon followed right behind. After some time, the two are now several meters away from all the people having fun. They reached a forest-like place, completely different from the place they were in just a little while ago. If you were an ordinary person, it would scare you to attempt staying in that place. Well, it's Killua and Gon whom we are talking about here. They are extraordinary, considering the fact that they became Hunters at a very young age and that, they've undergone several of trials and challenges and yet, they are still alive.

"Killua! Come on! What do you want to tell me?" Gon asked as he looked at his friend curiously.

"Gon... I don't know how to say this. It's..." Killua replied slowly as he roamed his brain for the right words to say. He couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend what he wants but he knew he had to say this as soon as possible.

"What?" Gon peculiarly asked but he didn't get any response from his friend.

"Spill!" Gon shouted and ordered. "We're going to miss all the fun out there!" Gon argued as he pointed at the place where most of the people are gathering, though the place he was talking about is out of sight.

"I've already found something I want to do..." Killua whispered softly, almost impossible to be heard and understood by a normal person. However, we all know that Gon is... different. There has been several times wherein he was called a dog or something along those lines. He managed to comprehend Killua's confession.

"Then that's great!" Gon grinned and hit his best friend's back really hard. But Killua didn't flinch. Gon knew something was wrong but decided to shrug it off. "Can we join the others now?" Gon insisted and grabbed Killua's left hand but Killua broke away from Gon's grip.

"We might not see each other again!" Killua muttered angrily under his breath and bowed his head slightly.

"It couldn't be helped, Killua... That's bound to happen, right? So why don't we enjoy this time together?" Gon smiled. His real smile. His usual smile that could melt even the hardest of all hearts. Killua sighed and nodded. He stretched out his hand for Gon to grab and reach.

"So, are we going to the festival?" Killua casually asked and Gon grinned at him.

"No. We are going to spend this time together. Alone." Gon smiled once again and Killua felt the urge to hug his friend but decided against it. Killua nodded his hand as an answer to a question not even asked.

This time, Gon led the way while Killua followed closely behind. They arrived at a treeless area only filled with grasses, like that of Bermuda. The wind stroked the green grasses beautifully. Gon lounged down on the cold wet green grass below them. "Killua... What is it that you decided to do?" Gon looked at his friend and tried to hide the agony in his voice but miserably failed.

Killua joined in and lounged on the grass beside Gon. Killua left the question unanswered and stared at the stars swarming up above the sky.

"That one!" Gon pointed at the smallest and the faintest star at the sky millions of feet above them. "That's the star I found first when I gazed up above the sky." Gon continued and the loneliness he had in his voice just a while ago couldn't be traced anymore.

"Isn't that... the dimmest one?" Killua asked, confused. As for his situation, the first star he saw was the one shining the brightest.

"Yes. But still... It was the first one to grab my attention." Gon replied and continued looking at the stars intently. Killua understood then that Gon definitely isn't normal.

"You were asking me what I planned to do, ne?" Killua asked trying to make sure of his assumption.

"Yes, I was. But if you don't want to answer, it's fine with me..." Gon gleefully replied. Killua smiled. He felt that this happened before but couldn't pinpoint when and where.

Silence filled between them again but it wasn't awkward. The silence that filled them is... different. It was like... staying with each other is already enough. Words do not need to be uttered at the moment.

"Ne, Killua..." Gon spoke for the moment. "Do you remember the first time we met? You still had your skateboard back there..." Gon narrated with happiness evident in his intonation. Even though feelings were not involved in what Gon said, his voice alone made Killua felt treasured. That's also how Killua remembered that Gon told him the same thing... that he didn't have to tell him his name if he didn't want to... but he told Gon anyways.

"I want you to look for me... Just like what your dad is making you do. I want you to do everything you can to be able to search for me." Killua said and sighed. "But there is one big difference. I'm not like Jin who doesn't want to see you, okay?" Killua finally admitted what he wanted to do. "Could you grant my wish, Gon?" Killua pleaded and was hoping a 'yes' for an answer... but at the same time, he wanted Gon to say no. Both would be fine with him. Both would benefit him. If Gon agreed, the mission he assigned for himself will be fulfilled and surely, he would be satisfied. On the other side, if Gon disagreed, it wouldn't be bad to stick around with Gon. Many interesting things happen when he is by his best friend's side. Not a boring day has passed during the times they have spent together. Actually, he himself didn't know why he even craved for this. What he knew is that this idea occupied his brain for many months now and finally, he had made his decision to have this as his goal. The closest answer he got was that he wants to yearn for Gon and to be missed by Gon. To him, it sounded a little silly but he had already made up his mind.

"Yes! Yes! Yes Killua!" Gon enthusiastically replied, which Killua found to be somehow unexpected.

"So it's fine with you?" Killua asked and then faced Gon. Gon did the same. Gon nodded and gave him another smile.

"Yes! I'm so excited to play hide and seek with you!" Gon childishly answered.

"I was assuming you would be disappointed but it turned out to be the opposite..." Killua sighed and slowly stretched his back and sat. Gon did the same. "We missed the festival for something trivial! How disappointing." Gon pouted and Killua giggled.

"I may not be as good as your dad... but I'm not going to be easy on you... Looking for me will be hard and harsh." Killua boasted as he looked at Gon with challenging and enterprising eyes.

"Bring it on!" Gon firmly stated and it would be appreciated if you can imagine a volcano erupting as the background and have the two of them stare at each other with bolts forming between their murderous eyes.

"The challenge starts the moment you couldn't see me anymore." Killua stood up and offered Gon a hand. Gon accepted, only to pull him back to the ground. They laughed afterwards.

"Sure... So that would mean I wouldn't let my eyes off of you." Gon countered and grinned. This time, both stood up without offering and accepting any help from each other. The two removed the invisible dirt away from their clothes.

"I have my ways." Killua mischievously said and smirked afterwards.

Gon, being the naïve teen that he is, gave a response different from the topic they are currently talking about right now. "I'll miss you Killua. We've been together for a while... no... We've been together for a very long time... And you are my one and only best friend." Gon said with his honest eyes and smile placed on his face. And as usual, Killua felt embarrassed by Gon's comments.

"If you keep saying things like that... I might feel bad for leaving you, Gon... Because... I'll miss you, too." Killua retorted and Gon made an 'I'm-sorry-I-forgot' expression.

Gon heard exciting noises from few meters away. So to enjoy this last moments together, Gon decided to invite Killua to have some fun before he leaves.

"Hey Killu-" Gon turned around but didn't see Killua around anymore. He was surprised. That was too fast and too unexpected. Yes, he knows Killua is talented and skilled, but he thought it would be a few more weeks before Killua manages to get away from his sight.

"So it finally started..." Gon chuckled and started running away. Finally prepared to find and search for Jin. And also, for his best friend, Killua.

"Yes, it did... Gon." Killua whispered once Gon is out of his sight. He walked away from the tree very near to the place where they had a conversation just a while ago. He smiled by the fact that Gon didn't bother looking close to the place where they just happened to have a short conversation. Really, he didn't have common sense. You are supposed to search at the location first before going away.

"It's going to take a while..." Killua continued, very confident that Gon wouldn't find him that easily.

* * *

I was thinking what it would be like if Gon finally found Jin and suddenly my author-like personality begun to take over me. I was itching to write a fic for Hunter x Hunter. It made me curious on what Gon would do once he finally finds his father. But when I grabbed my pen, it wrote down a completely different plot and story as to what I intended to write. But still, I'm satisfied. So satisfied. =)

I hope you enjoyed. And please review. Thank you.


End file.
